


Contain

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: Frankenstein had spent millennia trying to find Muzaka. He hadn't wanted to find him like this.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Muzaka (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Contain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_aZure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/gifts).



> Happyyyy birthday, Azure! 8D
> 
> Muzaka and Frankenstein got together, but Muzaka disappeared AU.
> 
> This is the third iteration of multiple ideas, because the others ended up being just a liiiiittle too long, ahahah. 8') I'll hopefully get around to finishing them and posting them at some point.
> 
> Compared to the others, this is still a short fic, even though it grew more than I expected, aha. Because of course it did. XD

Frankenstein's skin tingled, feeling an aura presence in the distance. One he recognised. One he hadn't felt in _so long_.   
  
But something was wrong. It was different.   
  
Wild. Raging.   
  
Frankenstein ran in the direction the aura was, dread in the pit of his stomach growing with every jump.   


* * *

  
There were fires in front of Frankenstein, black smoke billowing everywhere that threatened to engulf the entire sky.   
  
Even before getting closer, Frankenstein could see the path of destruction, slashes scouring the land, overturned vehicles. The bodies. The air stank of burning bodies.   
  
He was killing humans? He'd definitely lost control of himself if he was.   
  
A number of the vehicles were on fire, sliced into pieces but... Frankenstein frowned. They were army patrol vehicles, and tanks. Not all of the carnage was was caused by slashes either - Frankenstein could see gunfire and grenade burn marks.   
  
At a closer look, Frankenstein saw the humans were in army fatigues, one that Frankenstein recognised as belonging to the Union. Were they trying to kill him, or contain him? Who knew with the Union, but it was obvious they had failed, his aura still strong in the distance.   
  
Why was he like this? Frankenstein knew even if he'd been attacked, he wouldn't kill people so freely.   
  
Frankenstein exhaled, shaking his head. He couldn't waste time trying to figure it out; he had to get to him first, and he would find out there.   
  
Frankenstein hurried on.   


* * *

  
The explosions and attacks rocking the ground were getting stronger, more frequent. The aura was pressing down, enough to make Frankenstein feel like he was paddling through water, the sky flashing in time to the earth moving. He was getting closer.   
  
What would he find? Frankenstein already knew. He didn't want to see, but he had to.   
  
If Muzaka was... No. No if. Muzaka _was_ wild right now.  
  
He didn't know how far gone Muzaka was. Hopefully Muzaka could still be calmed down. If not, then...  
  
Frankenstein squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Muzaka's howl. It wasn't one of pain, but rage. A sound Frankenstein had never heard Muzaka make before.   
  
Just what had happened...?   
  
Frankenstein's breath caught in his throat when he finally, _finally_ saw Muzaka. He had the same thigh-length silver hair. The same scars crossing over his body.   
  
Muzaka was transformed, silver fur covering his arms.   
  
He was splattered with blood, his shoulder healing over in seconds, the human in his grasp emptying their gun into him. It had has much effect as the first bullet: Muzaka didn't flinch as the bullets tore through him. He crushed their windpipe, the person going limp with a wet gargle.   
  
Muzaka threw the human away, face lined with rage.   
  
There were also tears streaking down his face, clear in the firelight and where the trails had cleaned a path down his ash-covered face.   
  
What...?   
  
When Frankenstein landed nearby Muzaka span around, snarling.   
  
"Muz-"   
  
Frankenstein jumped out of the way of the slash that was taller than he was, Muzaka's aura pressure trying to pin him in place.   
  
"Muzaka!" Frankenstein tried again.   
  
No reaction to his name, Muzaka dashing towards him, claws lashing towards him.   
  
Hah, damn, after all this time, wanting to see Muzaka again, wanting to spar with him again, Frankenstein finally got his wish.   
  
He hadn't wanted it like this.   
  
Frankenstein summoned Dark Spear, its power flowing through him, giving him enough of a boost to dodge Muzaka's claws. The ground exploded where Frankenstein had stood and when he landed, he peered at the dust cloud, straining his ears for movement.   
  
Muzaka was still in the same place by the time the cloud had cleared enough for Frankenstein to see through. He had straightened and Frankenstein waited to see what he would do.   
  
Muzaka turned towards him, a growl rumbling up from his chest. He was on the verge of pushing his transformation further, the stripes of fur on his cheeks spreading before drawing in again. His growl trailed off, his lip lowering a fraction as Muzaka narrowed his eyes at Frankenstein.   
  
At the Dark Spear.   
  
Recognition? Did Muzaka remember the Dark Spear?   
  
Did that meant he recognised him...?   
  
"Muzaka, do you know who I am?" Frankenstein called out.   
  
Muzaka's features softened for a second before he snarled, bending over and clutching his head. "Shut up! You're just here ta stop me too!"   
  
He was talking. Good. Muzaka hadn't completely lost himself. But as for what Muzaka was talking about... Frankenstein had no clue. Had Muzaka been drugged or controlled to believe something else?   
  
It didn't make sense - Muzaka's system should almost instantly take care of any drugs in it. There shouldn't be anything that current medicine that could affect him for long unless it was continually being fed into him, of which Frankenstein couldn't see a hint of.   
  
If he was somehow being-  
  
Frankenstein raised Dark Spear to block Muzaka's claws, the force of the blow shoving him back.   
  
Hah. Right. He couldn't let his mind wander when fighting Muzaka; it had been a long time since Frankenstein had fought someone who forced him to pay attention like this.   
  
Frankenstein dodged Muzaka's kick, unleashing a barrage of smaller Dark Spears at the same time.   
  
They were close enough some spears tore through Muzaka's legs and one through his torso. It didn't stop him from chasing after Frankenstein.   
  
Frankenstein couldn't help letting out a fond sigh as he dodged Muzaka's slashes. It was expected of him. Injuries essentially didn't happen with Muzaka - they weren't enough to slow him down or hinder him much.   
  
He threw off Muzaka's aim with a small spear, making him swing up wildly. At least he could still redirect Muzaka's movements, if even for a split second. That was all that was needed, sometimes.   
  
Muzaka snarled, lunging at him. It was predictable: Muzaka was attacking in a straight forward way, with no planning to it, completely unlike how he used to when they sparred before.   
  
Predictable was good, for now. Frankenstein knew what Muzaka would likely do next.   
  
Frankenstein had to stop him. Muzaka didn't seem capable of listening right now, so his other options were to pin him or contain Muzaka's power until he listened.   
  
Pinning Muzaka was impossible until his power was contained.   
  
But to contain Muzaka's power, he needed to hold Muzaka in place.   
  
...Well. There was one thing he could do to keep Muzaka still.   
  
And Muzaka's predictability would help with that.   
  
Muzaka hadn't yanked out the spear in his wrist when he slashed next. He didn't need to, Frankenstein seeing the moment the spear shattered, Muzaka's healing forcing it out.   
  
Frankenstein slowed down, just enough that he was nicked by Muzaka's claws, yet keeping out of reach of a clean blow.   
  
Frustration and rage marked Muzaka's face as he pressed forward, entirely focused on attacking Frankenstein.   
  
Frankenstein led Muzaka around the carnage, fires licking close as they leaped over vehicles, dust never fully settling. No-one else jumped into the fray while they fought, which meant there was no-one else around. Not conscious, in the very least.   
  
Frankenstein panted as he blocked Muzaka's swing, not pretending as much as he liked when Muzaka pushed past it. His claws grazed Frankenstein's cheek before Frankenstein span Dark Spear to change Muzaka's momentum.   
  
Everything stung and ached, even with his advanced healing. Sweat dripped into his wounds, into his eyes, but Frankenstein didn't dare spare the time or energy to wipe them away.   
  
When he saw Muzaka swing low, he didn't move out of the way.  
  
"Urk!" Frankenstein gritted his teeth against the burning pain of Muzaka's claws in his left side. They weren't near his lungs or his heart. He could deal with-   
  
Muzaka buried his fangs into Frankenstein's shoulder, blood gushing out.   
  
"Damn!" Frankenstein's legs almost buckled, Muzaka's aura trying to force him to his knees. He hadn't expected that; it wasn't something Muzaka would do if he'd had full control of his mind.   
  
Muzaka's fangs scraped Frankenstein's clavicle and scapula before his jaws closed, crunching through the bones. Pain seared through Frankenstein, his arm going limp.   
  
Frankenstein smiled though, breathing deep against the pain that was brightening the edges of his vision. "You don't...want me to go either, hm?" He clasped Muzaka's wrist, the one in his side, Muzaka's fur scratching his palm. "I...whew, can help with that." This was what he'd wanted to happen; it was just that Muzaka had made sure there was even more anchoring him to Frankenstein than Frankenstein had planned for.   
  
Muzaka's growl faltered, changing into a questioning lilt as he sniffed Frankenstein's shoulder. Muzaka's aura eased, making it easier to breathe and stand. Did that mean...?  
  
"I need you...to calm down," Frankenstein said, as evenly as he could, concentrating Dark Spear to his left hand, blood roaring in his ears, "but...it would appear that you aren't able to do that right now without help." It was hard enough making the band out of Dark Spear in its own right, but he didn't have the luxury of time right now, or a clear head.   
  
He had to hope it would be enough.   
  
Muzaka pulled his fangs free from Frankenstein's shoulder with a wet sound, blood pouring down Frankenstein's chest. Frankenstein tensed, but Muzaka thankfully didn't bite down again.   
  
"Frank...?"  
  
Frankenstein's heart soared, hearing that. Muzaka _recognised_ him.   
  
"Yes, it's me," Frankenstein said, holding his gaze, Dark Spear beginning to curl around Muzaka's wrist. His hand burned, Dark Spear resisting being moulded into something else, wanting to keep its own shape. The souls in Dark Spear shifted, realising he was doing something different, their voices murmuring in his mind.   
  
Muzaka's eyes were unfocused, bloodshot.   
  
If he could keep Muzaka there, keep Muzaka talking, he had a chance of completing the band.   
  
"Can't stop," Muzaka said, his voice wavering as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I'm just so _angry_." He worked his jaw, wincing as he licked his lips. "I hurt you. Want to kill everyone. Destroy _everything_."   
  
"It's all right," Frankenstein said, hiding his own wince as Dark Spear lashed out, tendrils seeking purchase on his skin. Right. He couldn't be distracted right now. If he didn't contain Dark Spear correctly, it would hurt Muzaka rather than just suppressing his power. "I can help."   
  
"You can't." Muzaka shook his head, his breathing hitching. "You hafta kill me."  
  
Frankenstein gritted his teeth, glaring at Muzaka. "I won't. Not after all this time." He breathed out, Dark Spear finally completely solid around Muzaka's wrist.   
  
Muzaka stiffened, and Frankenstein felt his fur recede, hearing and feeling Muzaka's claws leave his gut. Good, the band was working. Would it be enough?   
  
Muzaka snarled right into his ear.   
  
Dammit!  
  
Too close to move in time, Frankenstein slammed into what must have been a tank with how it didn't budge at the impact, hearing his ribs crack, his skin sizzling before the fresh wave of pain hit.   
  
_Dammit_.   
  
He slid down, forcing himself to fall forward to lessen the time he had in contact with the burning metal.   
  
Too slow. He'd been too slow. Muzaka would be upon him already.   
  
Except. He wasn't.   
  
Frankenstein looked up. Muzaka was still where he was, wavering and clutching his head.   
  
"Muzaka...?" Frankenstein said, lurching to his feet. He held his free hand to his side, blood still pouring out. The blood there was sluggish compared to his shoulder wound - it would be a while until that healed over.   
  
"Hurts," Muzaka hissed, hands still buried in his hair. "Hurts so _much_."   
  
The band? It couldn't be. Frankenstein was sure he'd contained Dark Spear properly and he could see it wasn't active. So then, whatever was controlling Muzaka? Or something else.   
  
The band hadn't been enough to fully control Muzaka's power, his left arm still transformed, but he also wasn't as wild as he had been either. Good. It was a start.   
  
Frankenstein approached him, each step muffled to his ears, mixing in amongst the ringing. His injuries hadn't been fatal, but they were building up faster than his healing could deal with. Everything ached to move and Frankenstein gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep going. He was lightheaded, his thoughts muddy, and he wasn't sure if it was from his head getting jarred when he hit the tank, or from rushing to create the band. It could be a mixture of both, with an additional sprinkling due to his injuries.  
  
The cause didn't matter, not right now.   
  
Even if he had been able to move faster, Frankenstein would have still closed the distance between them slowly. If he moved too fast, he could make Muzaka react and lose what control he had; if he moved too slow, Muzaka could lose himself again before Frankenstein reached him.  
  
"I'm here," Frankenstein said, hating how he wheezed. "I want to help."  
  
"I know you are," Muzaka muttered. He was still there, still thinking. Good.   
  
Once Frankenstein was close enough, he reached up to hold Muzaka's left wrist. It was awkward doing it with his left hand, but his right arm was still useless. Frankenstein's hand was sticky with blood; it wasn't too different from Muzaka's own hands.   
  
Muzaka leaned into him, resting his head where Frankenstein's neck met his shoulder, dropping both his arms. It wasn't his full weight, but Muzaka certainly wasn't completely standing by himself either.   
  
Frankenstein got to work immediately, unsure of how much time he had.   
  
Muzaka growled softly, but every few seconds, he would cut himself off. It was a good sign.   
  
Frankenstein closed his eyes, both to concentrate and to stop the world wavering in front of him. Dragging energy to control Dark Spear was harder this time, even when Muzaka wasn't doing anything.  
  
He had to do this. He couldn't stop.   
  
Dark Spear could sense his weakening control, their voices clamouring inside his head, their hatred bearing down him, a different weight than Muzaka's aura.   
  
"Shouldn't be much longer," Frankenstein murmured. Keep talking, keep him listening. Ignore that he was bleeding over Muzaka, Dark Spear slicing his skin when his control slipped.  
  
It seemed to help, Muzaka relaxing, though his cycle of growling continued to repeat. So long as it stayed constant, rather than the growling time lengthening, that should be fine.   
  
Frankenstein finished making the band with a hiss and he exhaled, closing his eyes. It was risky, not knowing what Muzaka would do, but he was _tired_ , the headache building in his skull, the ringing in his ears a constant drone.   
  
The bands wouldn't be enough to contain Muzaka's power if he wanted to break them, but at least for now, it should be enough to allow Muzaka to think.   
  
Muzaka sagged into Frankenstein and Frankenstein wrapped his arm around Muzaka's waist, keeping him upright.   
  
How long had Muzaka been transformed for? Hours? That in itself would have been exhausting, even for him.   
  
Muzaka sucked in a deep breath -dammit, no, was Muzaka was too far g- and started to cry.   
  
Or continue crying, all things considered. Muzaka just hadn't been able to properly, his rage overshadowing everything else.   
  
Frankenstein's heart ached hearing him as he dismissed Dark Spear, and he rubbed Muzaka's back as Muzaka hugged him. Frankenstein's shoulder had healed while he'd been making the band, though the skin where Muzaka had bitten him was still sensitive.   
  
Frankenstein wanted to guide Muzaka to the ground so they could rest, but he knew if he did that, they might not get up again for a while, and they needed to leave soon, before the next wave of Union agents arrived.   
  
Muzaka shook, taking in deeper gulping breaths as his crying turned into sobs.   
  
They could wait a few minutes for Muzaka to collect himself first, to let out all the tears that had built up inside him.   
  
Frankenstein eased his right arm around Muzaka, his muscles still twinging and drew him closer, saying what soothing words came to mind.   
  
His own pain eased as the minutes ticked by, his healing finally given a chance to do its work uninterrupted. The ache stayed though, reminding him not to move too much.   
  
Eventually, the tears abated, Muzaka just resting his head on Frankenstein's shoulder.   
  
"Let's get you home, mm?" Frankenstein said, still rubbing circles on Muzaka's back, listening out for anything approaching in the distance. Nothing so far. "You can tell me what happened then."   
  
Muzaka's breathing stuttered.   
  
"In your own time, when you feel ready," Frankenstein added.   
  
"I... Yeah," Muzaka said, his voice rough. "Sorry."  
  
Frankenstein breathed a chuckle, kissing Muzaka's cheek. "I may not heal as fast as you-" And Frankenstein doubted there would ever be anyone else with Muzaka's level of healing. "-but I'm still hard to kill. You can't get rid of me that easily."   
  
Muzaka let out a weak laugh, tightening his hold on Frankenstein. "I'm glad I can't."   
  
"And I'm glad you're back," Frankenstein said softly. Finally. After all this time, in both mind and body.   
  
"Heh, sorry I took so long," Muzaka said, loosening his hold enough to rub at his eye with the heel of his palm.   
  
"You're here now," Frankenstein said, cleaning the tears around Muzaka's other eye with his thumb. "That's what matters."   
  
Everything else could wait until they were home and Muzaka was feeling better.


End file.
